Arachnodome
The Arachnodome, also known as the Spider Dungeon, was a Hyper Dungeon located in Everfroze during Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. It was part of Dungeon Quest. =Description= ---- The Arachnodome was a massive packed ice sphere hidden amongst the frozen spikes and permafrosted plains of Everfroze. A black beacon shone above the dungeon. The interior was dark and hollow, featuring a snow-covered floor and three treasure chests floating in the air. The Arachnodome was appropriately defended by a wealth of spiders. The boss, a hulking web-weaver that regenerated its health, was supported by a number of fast invisible minions with poisonous bites. =Enemies= ---- All regular mobs could spawn inside the dungeon due to low light levels. * x30 Patu Marplesi * x1 Goliath Bird Eater =Treasure= ---- There were three treasure chests hidden within the dungeon. * x360 tokens * x1 beacon * x9 diamond block * x1 Diamond Pickaxe (Fortune III, Efficiency IV) * x1 Demon Slayer (Unbreaking V, Smite X, Knockback II, Looting IV) * x1 Ymir's Skull (Protection VI, Unbreaking V) * x1 Enchanting Tome for the Snowcrest Token Underground =History= ---- Scholars believed that the Arachnodome may have been part of an ancient fortress built by Ymir, which HyperSilence later incorporated into a Hyper Dungeon. This was supported by the fact that it was located within the borders of his Everfroze realm and the existence of his armor in its treasure chests. On 4E:405, Tox discovered the Arachnodome. He immediately constructed his usual design to gain a foothold in dungeons, the "killing floor" that featured a series of fence gates and slabbed ports that allowed him to more securely attack overpowered mobs and an "overwatch" area above where he could observe and strategize his next moves. battles Goliath Bird-Eater]] However, because the Arachnodome was filled with climbing spiders, he found in more difficult to construct an overwatch position and eventually he retreated below to do battle with them. Though not difficult to kill, a single bite from the Patu marplesi cave spiders was enough to kill and he found himself frequently having to consume health potions and eat the golden apples they dropped upon death. The dungeon boss, Goliath Bird-Eater, eventually launched a vicious attack and managed to glitch through Tox's fence gates, though not before he escaped to safety. From his secondary overwatch position, he continued to thin the arachnid horde and then advanced again to attack the Goliath. The spider had regenerative capabilities and a significant increase in health, allowing it to soak up heavy amounts of damage. Nevertheless, Tox defeated it and then returned home to replenish his alchemy stores. The killing floor was rendered useless once the remaining cave spiders began congregating into the center and opposite side of the massive sphere, forcing Tox to dig a shaft underneath the Arachnodome and up through its obsidian center and entering the dungeon itself. Despite taking serious damage, he survived to pacify them and recover the loot without suffering any deaths. =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. A book provided the following background information about the dungeon: ---- Category:Hyper Dungeons Category:Places Category:Games Category:Dungeon Quest